Warpstorm Alliance
The Warpstorm Alliance (WSA) Charter and Articles of Membership is below. I. Origins The WSA was created when Cybernations.net was popularized on the Warpstorm.com forums and the player members joined forces as an allied front. II. Mission The WSA is intended as a facilitator for communications and assistance among friends and to enhance the enjoyment of the Cybernations game mostly by challenging large established alliances. III. Articles of Membership a. The WSA was established as a loyal unit within the Purple team; therefore it is ill-advised for any member to attack within Purple without provocation. WSA leadership should be consulted in the event of Purple aggression, and it is recommended to first seek peace through negotiation. b. No WSA member shall, for any reason, attack another member of the WSA, with or without provocation. Such attacks will be handled, with prejudice, by the leadership. Violators risk expulsion from the WSA, retaliatory aggression, and possible repercussions on the forum (if they are members). c. WSA members should be respectful of each other, and keep the Mission in mind at all times. Members are not required to assist each other in the form of finance, technology, or military, but it is encouraged. Those who help others in times of need find that the same assistance becomes readily available during their own rough spots. d. WSA members are not required to be members of the forums on Warpstorm.com, but it is greatly encouraged. The majority of our communications and leadership and strategies are enclosed in a private board there, accessible only to player members and moderated by the WSA leadership. Access to this proves invaluable for WSA members, by providing a forum for questions and complaints, votes during leadership decisions, and updated rosters of your alliance brethren. IV. Leadership a. WSA leadership is in the form of a Democratic Triumvirate: three leaders, each in charge of a different aspect of administration, yet all three together forming the forefront of the WSA. No major leadership decisions are made without taking into account the vote and opinion of each member nation, and inviting every part of the WSA to have a voice in our direction. Triumvirate: *Supreme Commander of the WSA Forces: The_Elitest of Jormanistan *Minister of Political and Global Relations: greywolf520 of Shona *Dictator of Puppet Governmental Control: Icea Geddan of Oppressia b. Any nation who requests a position or demonstrates a talent for some aspect of leadership or teamplay may be given one, though not all positions are of a serious nature. Other positions: *Minister of Nuclear Proliferation: ACielecki of Dystopia *Minister of Trade: Carltheshivan of the Assyrian Empire *Minister of Sound: Terawatt_99 of the Isle of Hancock *Minister of Ministers Who Administers the Ministry: Chris of Trebekistan *Director of Affairs Silly and Random: cheeseliberator of Mozzerolia V. Fate One day, for no apparent reason, the WSA leadership launched many unprovoked nuclear attacks against several important members of The Legion, the dominant Purple team alliance. After a brief delay, The NPO stepped in, sparking a short-lived but chaotic conflict. The WSA was restarted in early January 2007, as the Warpstorm Alliance 2.0. It is led currently by cheeseliberator, and has hopes of starting fresh and growing in prosperity. As of now, the former WSA members have gotten bored and are no more, instead seeking better lulz. Category:Alliances